Lost Affection
by soso22
Summary: For unknown reason, Achilles attempts to comfort his little cousin is no longer accepted by him.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one.

**Acknowledgements: ** Big thanks to my friend **Spiritblaze **I really hope this one-shot is what you had in mind when you gave me the idea. And thanks to **Little Leaf of the Redwoods **for all her help.

Summary: For unknown reason, Achilles attempts to comfort his little cousin is no longer accepted by him.

It has been a couple of months since Achilles' little cousin came to live with him. From the beginning it seemed like they were getting along very well. Patroclus was always happy to see him. He seemed to enjoy Achilles' company and already they felt very close to each other.

Lately however, Achilles started to notice that Patroclus was acting differently around him. He no longer welcomed any signs of affection or love from Achilles. He pulls away every time Achilles tries to hold him. He no longer comes to Achilles when he has nightmares. Maybe he didn't have nightmares anymore, but Achilles being an expert on matter knows that nightmares doesn't just go away that easy.

He thought to himself, what is it? What could possibly be the reason he is acting this way? Maybe he is angry or bothered by something! But Achilles already asked him a couple of times and the answer was always, "Nothing ". He asked himself, could it be that he is afraid of him? Or just doesn't like him anymore? It could make sense if he was acting this way since he came here.

Why would he start acting this way all of the sudden? Is he acting out over something or is this just a normal behavior for a child? Achilles knew nothing about normal behavior for children. Plus Patroclus wasn't exactly a normal kid anyway.

Achilles sighed; he didn't know what to do or how to fix it. He loved his cousin so much. He was willing to do anything to make him happy. This situation with Patroclus broke his heart. He felt miserable. He wanted his cousin to feel loved, to feel safe.

Achilles was watching his cousin who was playing outside. Suddenly he saw him fall onto the ground. Patroclus seemed to have injured his leg. Achilles ran straight to him and held the very resisting Patroclus in his arms. He then looked at him to see if he was ok. But before he could ask, Patroclus said," I am fine."

Achilles smiled and responded, "I am sure you are, let me just check your leg." After he examined his leg he said," it looks fine, but you should probably not walk on it for a while."

Patroclus seemed really upset by what Achilles told him. Achilles asked gently, "does it hurt?"

"No, I am fine."

Achilles took a deep breath he wasn't about to start arguing with a child. He pulled his arms out to pick Patroclus up and take him inside, Patroclus pushed himself back as hard as he can and shouted," I can walk, just leave me alone."

Achilles was starting to get really frustrated but as much as he wanted to back down and tell him to suit himself, he couldn't. He cared too much about his cousin to do that. So instead he said with a soft voice, "I know you are feeling fine, but it would really mean a lot to me if you let me help you."

Patroclus couldn't say anything to that. Achilles reached for him, picked him up and took him to bed. As he laid him there he said," I love you so much Patroclus, I really wish you weren't so uncomfortable around me; I am just trying to help you. "

When Achilles didn't receive response, he got up to leave. Then he saw tears starting to drop from Patroclus eyes, Achilles came to set by his bedside and asked," what is wrong? Does your leg hurt you? Do you feel pain?"

Patroclus cried even harder.

Achilles was starting to feel really worried. He put his hands on Patroclus shoulder and said, "Please tell me what is wrong, I am starting to get worried."

Finally Patroclus managed to choked out, "it's nothing"

Achilles kissed his forehead and said softy, "Look Patroclus it's not just that I am your cousin and I love you. Also I am guardian and it's my job to help you, so can you please tell me why are you crying?"

Achilles said these words with the intention of comforting his cousin and encourage him to talk. But if anything Patroclus seemed more and more upset, he said, "I can't tell you."

Achilles took another deep breath, he never felt more helpless in his life .He had no idea what say. Finally he just said, "I understand that it takes time to start trusting someone, but I promise you, you can trust me."

Patroclus seemed to snap out a little and said. "NO, cousin no I trust you."

"What it is then?"Achilles said, hoping that Patroclus will finally tell him.

Patroclus said miserably, "I just don't want to get close to you, and then lose you like I lost my parents."

If it's even possible Achilles felt worse, he held his cousin in very tight embrace and said, "I am not going anywhere Patroclus, I promise you. You never have to fear losing me."

He pulled back to look at Patroclus eyes. Patroclus continued to cry saying," I am sorry cousin, I feel bad that I have been so horrible to you while you were so good to me."

Achilles held him again and said," No, Patroclus you should don't feel bad, you have been through a lot. I understand why you are feeling this way. But I am here cousin and I will always be here for you."He then smiled and said, "I am just glad to know, you still like me."

"LIKE YOU! Achilles I love you more than anything in the world."

Achilles held him close again and laid next to him, he wasn't going let go of his cousin anytime soon.


End file.
